1. Field
This disclosure relates to tubular daylighting systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Daylighting systems typically include windows, openings, and/or surfaces that provide natural light to the interior of a building. Examples of daylighting systems include skylights and tubular daylighting device installations. Various devices and methods exist for connecting tube segments of a daylighting device together. Certain currently known tubular daylighting systems and methods suffer from various drawbacks.